PartyxParty
by AprilChloeBlue
Summary: "Let's play spin the bottle then!" Alexis suggested. Stupid teenagers, Anna thought, but a few moments later, a part of the group had settled in a circle. Brittany pulled Anna with her. Short Bechloe story about a party with some kissy-kissy! With some slight Mitchen!


It was the end of the first rehearsal week. Tomorrow would be a day off for everyone, since tomorrow was Sunday. The directors had decided to throw a party at Elisabeth's place, so the cast and the directors could get to know each other better. Almost every actor who had a major or minor role in the film, was here, about 60 people in total. There were beer and cocktails and the music was decent, so Anna Kendrick was kind of having fun. She was chatting with Brittany, the actress who played Chloe, and some other actresses in a corner of the room, with a beer in her hand.

The boys were in the center of the room, pretty drunk, having a battle about who the best dancer and singer was. Each boy thought for themselves that they were the man, but they were just making complete fools out of themselves.

But everyone was pretty drunk, or just blurry, and that was completely fine. Everyone was talking and dancing with everyone and was having a good time. There were about 15 people left at 4am, standing in a small group. Then Skylar, aka Jesse, had a great idea.

"Let's play truth or dare everyone!"

"Seriously Skylar? You just wanna see people kissin'" Rebel said. The whole crowd laughed.

Skylar thought about it for a moment.

"Can't deny that."

"Let's play spin the bottle then!" Alexis suggested.

Stupid teenagers, Anna thought, but a few moments later, a part of the group had settled in a circle. Brittany pulled Anna with her.

"Hell no, I'm way to sober for that high school stuff"

"Please Anna, you can't leave me there alone" Brittany said with a pout and her puppy dog eyes.

Anna sighed "We both know you are just trying to get in my pants tonight", as she followed the redhead.

"If it's working, who cares" Brittany said with a wink and together they sat down, next to each other. Brittany passed Anna another beer, since hers was empty.

"So even you can enjoy this a little."

* * *

"Since you suggested, you can start"

The bottle was passed to Alexis.

"Fine."

She put the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it around. It landed on Skylar.

"Well, how convenient" he said with a grin.

"Wait, wait, before we do this, what are the rules?"

"Kiss has to be on the lips" someone said.

"Only if both parties agree"

"But the one that doesn't agree has to do a dare"

"Kiss has to last at least 10 seconds"

"Well if that's all" Alexis said, as she leaned forward, pressing her lips on Skylar's, who was a little surprised, but amused. Skylar tried to deepen the kiss, but Alexis did not open her mouth. The crowd counted down and yelled when the ten seconds were over. Alexis pushed him away, playfully.

"You really have to do something more to earn that tongue"

He just sat there, with a stupid grin on his red face, looking at is feet. Then he twisted the bottle and the bottle chose Adam, the guy who played Bumper in the movie.

"I ain't doing gay stuff"

"Well, then that's a dare"

"Come on Skylar! It's just a game!" Adam said daring. "Or are you scaaared?" He was so drunk.

Skylar jumped forward and kissed Adam on his lips, but they were both laughing as the crowd counted down again. When reached ten, they were both crying from laughter, whipping their eyes. The crowd cheered their victory.

"I hope that someone got that taped" Anna Kendrick whispered to Brittany, who was also laughing. Anna drank the last bit of her cup, which not only contained beer, but something stronger. Brittany is really trying to get me drunk, isn't she?

When Adam spun the bottle, he was still laughing. The bottle landed on Anna Camp, who turned as red as Brittany's hair.

"No way!" Camp laughed.

"But I'll always be Skylar's guy!" Adam objectified, failing to pretend he was serious.

"Then it's a dare for both of you!" someone screamed.

"No-no, we're doing it!" they yelled, knowing that the dare couldn't be that much better than a kiss.

With that, they both leaned towards each other, kissing their counterpart deeply, but still without tongue. After 10 seconds, the blonde girl pulled back, blushing deeply. Adam was still laughing foolishly, high-fiving with Skylar.

Anna Camp took a deep breath and twisted the bottle. It was like the bottle spun in slow-motion. It took weeks, no months, to land on that person. Anna Kendrick cursed but smiled, looking at the bottle, which pointed in her direction. When she looked up, to look at Anna Camp who sat in front of her, she was assailed by a certain blonde, who dove towards her like a sex-driven puma. She was pushed backwards, onto the ground, Anna Camp's body hovering above hers. Before she could object, she felt how her voice died, as she felt two soft lips on her own. Anna Camp had closed her eyes and hold the other Anna's cheek, pressing her lips on hers. But she wasn't rough, she was certain about her action, and damn she was a good kisser.

Anna Kendrick closed her eyes, while she let the taller one be In charge of the kiss. She put one hand in that gorgeous head of blond hair and the other one on her warm, soft neck, while she kissed her passionately. Meanwhile, the crowd yelled that six seconds had passed, cheering loudly. After these six seconds, she felt Camp's tongue slide against her closed lips. The small brunette was so carried away by the blonde kissing skills, she opened her mouth, giving the blonde the opportunity to explore what was on the other side of the kiss. Camp still dominated the kiss, though Kendrick fought against her tongue playfully. She could taste what Camp had drunk this night. During the heated kiss, Kendrick smiled. She had always thought the taller one as a wine girl.

The crowed realized the intensity and lust of the kiss. Their cheers died, as they watched the two make out like they had been together for years, leaving them in surprised and even a little in awe. Ten seconds passed, twenty seconds, one minute and the two were still kissing heatedly. Camp's free hand had grabbed Kendrick's and she squeezed it a little. And the brunette squeezed back. Her mind was blurry from the alcohol but she did actually enjoy the kiss. She did not consider herself a lesbian, although this wasn't her first girl-kiss and though she didn't really like guys. She had to admit she was pretty. Well, not only pretty, Anna Camp was extremely hot. She had imagined what kind of kisser she would be the first day they met and now they laid there in each other's arms, on the floor of their director, kissing each other like their life depended on it.

Slowly, Anna Camp pulled back, but resting her forehead on Kendrick's, their nose touching.

"I think we passed the ten seconds" she whispered with a grin.

She looked into her green eyes deeply, before Camp rose on her feet and went back to her place. Slowly, Anna Kendrick rose into a sitting position again, red as Brittany's hair. The whole group just looked at her with a grin, cheering, laughing or just smiling like an idiot. Someone on her left gave her a playful punch on her shoulder.

"I guess I have a rival tonight, huh?"

Brittany looked to her, daring and excited.

Anna glanced towards Anna Camp, who sat in front of her. She smiled and she smiled back at her, looking at her with lust and love in her eyes. Wait, was she in love with her?

"Get your head out of the clouds, Anna!" Rebel screeched. "Spin that damn bottle again!"

And she spun the bottle, not breaking eye contact with the blond in front of her, looking for any sign for her to show how she felt about what just happened.

The bottle stopped spinning and the crowd started to cheer again. She looked at the bottle that pointed to the women to her left. Brittany.

"You are living the dream Anna!" Adam screamed.

"God, you are so weird Adam!"

Anna Camp on the other side of the circle showed an amused smirk, but Anna Kendrick was freaking out. It was not that she was actually in love with the Brittany (of course she was). She liked her a lot and they were good friends. A relationship with her had always been a dirty fantasy in the dark corners of her mind, but she was too afraid to actually make a move. Brittany was probably not even gay. Not that she was gay, well, yes she was, but she didn't ever say that out loud. She was afraid to destroy their friendship and, though she never admitted, she was afraid what the media would think if she had asked a girl out. But they had always made sexual remarks when they were talking. But Brittany wasn't gay. Or maybe was she? Would their kiss change everything between them? What if she sucked at kissing?

Having a heated discussion with herself in her head, she glanced over to Brittany, blushing. She saw that the smile from Brittany's face had vanished. She looked at Anna Camp and then to Kendrick, worried. Her eyebrows formed a frown and she looked… guilty. She gave a weak smile, but she didn't convince anyone. Why was she so nervous? It's just a kiss. I mean, I get that I'm nervous because I actually love her, but why is she?

"KISS EACH OTHER ALREADY" someone screamed.

"SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE" the crowd started laughing.

The crowd cheered "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

She looked at Brittany again, who was now... Blushing? She wasn't sure what she was doing but what was most important, she wasn't objecting. Anna was grateful for that. She stared at the ground as Anna settled herself in front of her, on her knees, just above Brittany's legs. She turned her back to the crowd that still yelled at them. They screamed even louder when Anna slightly grabbed the chin of the woman in front of her, turning her face to hers, their eyes now meeting. With her eyes, she asked for permission. Brittany answered with dilated pupils from the adrenaline running through her body, saying that she wanted, no needed her lips.

"May I?" Anna questioned with a smirk, hoping to ease the tension between them. But the tension only grew more intense. Brittany moved her lips somewhat closer to Anna's. Or she just imagined that. She didn't knew who was moving, but somehow their lips moved closer and closer towards the other's, very slowly, teasing the audience. The people behind them were going mad. Yelling, applauding and cheering louder than they had ever done that night. It was a miracle that nobody who passed the house had called the cops yet.

And then, suddenly, their lips found themselves attached to each other. The kiss first was somewhat insecure, but Brittany was the first to deepen the kiss. She placed one hand on Anna's hip and the other one in her neck, pulling her closer.

First, it startled Anna, not knowing if she should take the lead or not, not knowing if she would scare the temporary redhead. If she participated, maybe she would reveal her feelings. But if she didn't, she would probably regret it the rest of her dear life. But when she felt Brittany pulling her closer, she begged Brittany in silence to open her mouth. She obeyed. Anna took the lead, quickly, before the ten seconds had passed, grabbing her hair and stroking her cheeks. Little did she now that already more than one minute had passed.

Comparing this kiss with Camp's, this kiss was less greedy and sex-driven. This kiss was pure and full of love. They did not battle each other, they danced, one guiding the other. They were so close to each other, their body's touching, that one could easily mistake them for one person, instead of two. Anna did not especially prefer one kiss, they were both so different that it would be impossible to pick just one.

And there she was, kissing a good friend of hers, one that she loved secretly, but deeply. A friend she loved more than just in a friend-way. One of the first girls she actually felt attracted to. Not only attracted. This was a woman she saw as a future wife. Someone who she would love even when they were in their eighties, old and worn-off. Someone to share the rest of her life with. Everyone's always talking about that one person, in whose eyes you look and then, you see your whole life together with that person, flashing before your eyes. Brittany was that person. But she was a friend. A co-worker. She was in love with this girl and she couldn't deny it. But she wouldn't admit it either. Would Brittany know after this? Could she read her thoughts like Anna wished she could? Would she let her guard down, right now?

She pulled away from Brittany, but she still held her head in both of her hands, their heads still touching. They looked into each other's blue's saying nothing. The room had gone quiet again, waiting desperately for what was about to happen.

"Brittany, I…"

"Shhhh" Brittany laid her index finger gently on Anna's lips. "I know"

And then, she kissed Anna again, this time not encouraged by the crowd around them. Then the crowd started cheering and whistling.

* * *

Before she knew it, Anna had pulled away and run off. She left the house and ran to the docks in the lake that laid next to the house. When she reached the end of the wooden docks, a couple yards into the lake, she stopped her quick pace, staring into the dark water. She needed some fresh air, to clear her mind, to think straight again (hah, straight, yeah right). She dropped herself to her knees, before rinsing and cleansing her hands with the cold water, like she wanted to wash away the things she felt. Then tears were streaming down her face, and she just couldn't stop crying. But she didn't make any effort to hide her tears. She wasn't even certain why she was crying at all. She had kissed an extremely attractive woman and after that the woman of her life, but why was she crying then? Because she was sure she had no chance to be with the woman she loved the most. There was no way that she and Brittany could be together. First, Brittany wasn't gay. She had even asked her once, which had been embarrassing enough. Secondly, this night would completely ruin their friendship. Brittany must have learned Anna was gay and madly in love with her. She would never come over to her to celebrate that rehearsals were over and every scene they were scripted together, which was always, would be awkward. You have a shower scene together. And last but not least, even if Brittany were gay, she would have deserved a better woman than Anna. She was perfect and Anna thought herself as… Nothing.

She heard footsteps behind her and quickly she wiped away her tears. No one had ever seen her cry since she was 13.

"I fucked up, Brittany" she whispered through her tears.

"Anna, please" When Anna turned around, she didn't see Brittany, but Anna Camp, standing on the same dock. When Camp saw the fragile looking girl, she walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong dear?"

Camp held her head in her hands. Kendrick tried to avoid her eyes that were piercing through her body reading her soul.

"I… I just want to go home…"

"You love her, don't you?"

Camp didn't looked curious. She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Anna" Kendrick whispered. Why is she apologizing?

"No, it's okay" She swallowed. "It was pretty obvious the whole time, and my thoughts were only confirmed when I saw you two kissing. You are head over heels in love with her and I can assure you that she is as well. You two are freakin' adorable together, you should totally be a couple."

"But… What about you?"

"Oh please tell me you did notice that you are not the only hot brunette on this party."

"Seriously? Alexis?"

"Maybe, but this is not about me, it's about you and you refusing to admit your feelings to a certain someone."

The two remained in a brief silence.

"I wish…" the brunette whispered.

"I know…"

Then, they heard footsteps on the dock again. Looking over to the direction the footsteps came from, they saw Brittany, looking concerned.

"Your five minutes have passed Camp, I need to talk to Anna now"

Kendrick looked to the blonde.

"Alone please." Brittany added.

The blonde just briefly smiled to Kendrick, whispering.

"Tell her"

Then Camp walked away. She looked back to the docks, just before she entered the house.

"Anna, we need to talk" Brittany said, walking towards Anna.

"I know I screwed up"

"What are you talking- Anna are you crying?"

Anna just shrugged looking to the wooden boards beneath her.

"Why are you crying sweetie? Talk to me." She pulled Anna into a hug.

But Anna resisted and stepped away from the redhead.

"I'm sorry, I just can't"

Brittany just stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"Look, Britt, I like you, a lot, and I just feel, well, I don't know how I feel… The thing is, I think I love you Brittany, I fucking love you and I just don't know how to deal with my feelings. I really do want to keep our relationship purely professional or to be just friends, but the truth is I can't. I can't drive to work every day, pretending that I'm not dying to see your pretty face again. I can't walk next to you, without wanting to grab your hand. I can't hug you, without feeling the urge to kiss you. And it would be totally cool if you were some kind of crush, but you're not. You are fucking more than just a crush to me. I'm not sure if our kiss made it clear, but I'm in love with you. And I just can't stand the fact that we can never be together, because you obviously don't like me, or any women in that matter and-"

Anna was cut off by feeling two lips on her own. She was shocked and confused and she didn't kiss Brittany back, she just let it happen. The kiss lasted just a few seconds, before Brittany pulled away.

"What?" Anna was still confused.

"I'm sorry, but you really needed to stop rambling…"

Anna opened her mouth as if to say something, but she didn't.

"I just… God… I love you as well, I just never had the guts to say it out loud. I was scared to tell you because it might ruin our friendship and your career and the freakin' movie we're shooting together."

"You like me?" Anna didn't fully comprehend what was happening.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to. I mean, look at you. You are drop dead gorgeous, you have this wonderful personality and you always find a way to make me burst into laughter when I'm having a rough day. You always know how to say the right things and how to make me feel the right way and whenever I'm with you, I just want to sit next to you and kiss you and hold your hand. I want to watch lame B-movies together with you on the couch, I want to take you to that unknown bar on the edge of LA no one knows about. I want to take you to that small Italian restaurant with the insane host, who always cracks inappropriate jokes, which I told you about. I want to walk down the busiest streets of California and let everyone know that I love you." She grabbed Anna's hands in hers.

Both of the girls were now crying, both of stress and relief at the same time.

"And we both know that I'm the only person in the entire world who can deal with your Sisqo's Thong Song-obsession" Anna said with a wink.

They burst out laughing, looking each other in the eye. Anna grabbed Brittany and slammed her lips together, needy and greedy, grabbing Brittany's hips. Brittany kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her neck, pushing Anna slightly backwards. What they did not know is that Anna was just standing on the edge of the docks, so when Anna was pushed backwards, she felt her feet slip of the edge, she lost her balance and fell backwards into the lake, taking Brittany with her. The cold water broke their kiss and when they got up to the surface, they were both laughing, spluttering and coughing, still clinging to each other like their life depended on it. They kissed again, hot and passionate, not bothered by the cold water. Then they saw Anna Camp standing on the docks, smiling but looking a little worried.

"What the hell are you guy's doing there?"

"Just get us out already!"

The level of the docks was way higher than the water level, so it would be impossible to get out on your own. Fortunately, Camp helped them out of the cold water.

"I'm gonna get you guys some towels I'll be right back." Camp said with a smile and a wink. She was happy the two love birds were finally together.

While Camp walked away, Anna and Brittany were following a few feet behind her, stealing glances to the other. Then, Brittany gave Anna a kiss on her corner of her mouth.

"You sure are easy to get wet" she said with a wide grin, referring to the wet clothing they both were wearing.

Anna nudged her by bumping her shoulder to hers.

"You wish!"

/

Aaaaand done! Let me know what you think! This is just something I wrote in the break during writing my big project, to clear my mind. Oh, I'm virtually hugging and low-fiving those who got the Into the Woods-reference.

See ya 'round.

AprilChloeBlue


End file.
